End Of The Road
by XEvo Chic
Summary: One Shot! Lance and Wanda have been together for 2 years, but something is missing. Something important. Could it be...love? How will they handle this new discovery? Song Fic.


**End of the Road**

**By XEvo Chic**

**Dedicated to: Crazy Spacey Stacey**

* * *

Have you ever felt this love that wasn't really what you thought it was? But you've been around it for so long that now…now you just can't let it go? You just can't leave it? Well eventually all that "love" that you thought you felt will disappear and you will reach the end of the road. And by that time…you can't let go.

* * *

Lance's hand traveled from Wanda's waist to her stomach, past her breast and onto her neck, where he stroked her skin softly. They had been together for two years now. Two years of pain, pleasure, love, hate, and whatever else the world could throw their way, but they had survived it. They'd overcome her fathers persistent demands that they part and end their "nonsense". They'd overcome her brothers constant bitching and several threats that if Lance ever slept with Wanda he'd kill him in his sleep. They'd taken pretty much ever blow and shrugged it off. To the others they relationship was sudden and random, but to them it was true. It was…love…right?

_Girl you know we belong together  
I don't have time for you to be playing with my heart like this  
You'll be mine forever baby  
You just wait_

"Love?" Lance asked himself softly. How the hell was he supposed to know about love? Two years obviously wasn't enough to teach a guy.

He though he knew the meaning of the word, but looking down at the woman lying underneath him, he felt he'd lost all knowledge. He was never the brightest at anything…so how the hell was he supposed to be a scholar when it came to love. But really…who was a scholar when it came to love? Was he really in love with Wanda? Was THIS love? Was yesterday?

Lance stroked Wanda's cheek softly half hoping it would wake her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her now fully scarlet hair was wetly pressed against her face. Her eyes were no longer decorated with eye shadow and eyeliner. And her full, pouty lips were their normal creamy color. He loved her lips. Not only were they incredibly sexy, but they were so damn kissable. He loved it.

_We belong together  
And you know that I am right  
Why do you play with my heart  
Why do you play with my mind_

Stroking her face again Lance shifted his weight on her, knowing she'd wake up. Wanda's eyes opened slowly and she blinked a couple of times to regain her focus. She smiled up at Lance who was towering above her.

"Morning." She said as she ran her hands from his bare chest to his neck.

"Yeah. Morning." He grumbled.

The Scarlet Witch raised her eyebrow questionably. "Something wrong."

_Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me and never  
Say goodbye_

'Love?' Lance repeated n his head as he looked down at his partner. 'Is there even a such thing.' Lance looked briefly into Wanda's eyes, and then averted them to the edge of the bed.

_When I can't sleep at night  
Without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head  
Oh, I'd rather be dead  
Spinning around and around_

When he'd looked at her, he didn't see the girl he saw two years ago. He didn't see this "love". He saw Wanda. Sister of Pietro. Daughter of Magneto. Mindfucked Wanda.

Why?

He thought back to the day before when Wanda had practically screamed that "they" meant nothing to her. And that she could drop him right then and there and she wouldn't give any second thought to it. Had she meant that shit? Was this why Lance doubted two years of what he once thought was love? Was it just two years of random rebellion and sex?

_Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you  
Come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

He knew he'd never know, but whatever they'd had was as good as dead if it'd ever existed. Her words burned into him as he looked at her. She looked as if sex made her forget all of the hurtful shit she'd yelled at him the night before. The fact that she was so ready with her words, and so blunt, burned a whole in his heart. She had to have been thinking it for sometime. She used to swear up and down that she loved him and he believed it. At one point it time he probably loved her too. But now…now what? Was she really ready to leave him? Had her words been a hint of a possible conclusion? Or worse…was it infidelity…again?

_Girl, I know you really love me  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only  
Your first time  
Maybe I'll forgive you  
Maybe you'll try_

"Something's wrong." He said simple. He could feel Wanda tense beneath him.

_  
We should be happy together forever  
You and I  
Will you love me again  
Like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead  
Just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go_

"No duh!" she nearly yelled. "The five minutes of silence kind of gave that way." She rolled her eyes.

She didn't exactly know how to act. Yesterday's words still rang in her head.

_Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you  
Come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

"What is it?" she began. "Is it about yesterday? Cause you know I didn't mean it. And I'm sure you didn't mean what you said. We were both stressed, it was tense. We…"

"It's about yesterday, today, tomorrow, 6 months ago, three hours…day…hell months from now." His sudden explosion caused her eyes to widen.

What the hell was going on?

_Girl, I'm here for you  
All those time as night  
When you just hurt me  
And just ran out with that other fella  
Baby I knew about it  
I just didn't care  
You just don't understand how much I love  
Do you?  
I'm here for you_

"What is it Lance?" her heart skipped a beat as she spoke those words. The only other time Lance had gone off on her was when she told him she cheated on him with fellow Brotherhood member, St. John Allerdyce, and yesterday. He'd usually keep as close as he could get to his calm around her…even when he was mad.

_I'm not about to go out on cheat you  
(Maybe I'll forgive you)  
Just like you did  
But baby that's alright  
I love you anyway  
(Maybe you will try)  
And I'm still going to be here with you until my dying day  
(We should be happy together forever)  
Right now  
I'm just in so much pain  
Cuz you just won't come back to me  
(You and I)  
Will you?  
Just come back_

"This isn't workin, Wanda." Lance said lifting himself off of her and onto a space beside her on the bed.

"What?" Wanda's voice boomed as she sat up frantically and turned to face him. Her eyes hinted anger and slight sadness. "WHAT!"

Lance closed his eyes then opened them slowly. Sighing he repeated his words through his clenched teeth. "This ISN'T working Wanda!"

_(Lonely)  
Yes baby, my heart is lonely  
(Lonely)  
My heart hurts  
(Lonely)  
Yes, I feel pain too  
Baby please_

He hadn't just yelled that…had he? If he had yelled that yesterday, she would have understood. Tensions were high, stress had been building up. The both had said several things they didn't mean. She even allowed him to rub her infidelity in her face. Which he had repeatedly used against her over and over, until she went off on him claiming she'd take St. John over him any day. From that point things escaladed. She'd even claimed a possible conclusion to the relationship. But she didn't mean any of it. AT ALL. Two years meant something! After she'd made her exclamation of ending everything at the drop of a dime, she'd nearly cried. He'd held her. Kissed her. Then…

_This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go  
  
_

What the hell was going on?

"No! Don't say that!" her voice boomed again. She was her father's daughter and when she yelled it showed. Her eyes frantically searched his face for possible reconciliation. She prayed he was still temporarily caught up in the shock of the previous night. But something told her he wasn't.

_Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

"I'm starting to think that we were together just to spite your brother and father." His voice was rough and he could barely look her in her eyes. That bastard! She's stared him down when she cursed him out yesterday. If he was trying to end their two years, the LEAST he could do was look her in her eyes. THE LEAST!

"We have too much for you to just drop us like this." She nearly screamed at him. Her hands balled into fist and she did all she could to stop herself from beating him lifeless. He was NOT about to do this to her.

_Come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

"We have NOTHING." He yelled back. "There's nothing left here, Wanda!"

"You sound like you don't think there ever WAS anything here. To drop two years in a heart beat…two years Lance! That isn't exactly a fucking first date!"

Lance grabbed Wanda's wrist softly. If she starting crying…he'd lose it. Wanda wasn't the type to cry and he sure as hell wasn't about to be responsible for it. He knew this would pain her. But truthfully part of him wanted her to break down. Part of him wanted her to feel all the hurt that she made him feel the previous night and the night she told him she cheated on him. Two years! Ha. A year ago she had sex with John…what the hell was that?! She said the words "two years" as if they'd be two perfect years of truth or faithfulness. After the end of the first year, after she screwed John, he'd felt he'd lost her. But when she had declared she'd stayed with him…he'd chosen to stay with her too. But why? Was it love? Damn love. Or was he just used to her? Whatever it was…it was over.

_Go  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

"It's over Wanda." He said softly.

"Fuck you! You know it's here! You're probably just off screwing some random slut." She yelled hating her words.

"No…I'm not like you." He said bitterly as he let her wrists go. Any other time Wanda would have been shocked…no scratch that…pissed. But something inside her wouldn't let her get mad. She only felt sad…guilty. Lance however was a different story. He hated himself for being so hard on her. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend. He never cheated on her, but he couldn't say it never crossed his mind. It did. Several times. Especially after she cheated with John. It hurt more with John than it would have anyone else since John was his beat friend at the time. After he and Wanda slept together, John seemed to turn on Lance as if he was at fault for taking his girlfriend back.

"It's over…it really is."

_Come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you_

Wanda grew silent. She didn't want to believe him. She couldn't believe him. Years of love DID NOT just end like that. Love? It had been love…right?!

_Come_

Grabbing the back of his neck Wanda pulled him into a deep kiss. She pushed her body and lips hard up against his.__

_To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go_

She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to prove there was love somewhere within them. She kissed hard when she felt him kiss back. But…there was nothing there.__

_It's unnatural_

She pulled away from him slowly. What used to be a shiver down her back was now pain from the truth that it was over and the possibility that it had ended long ago.

You belong to me

It was over. It was the end of the road.__

_I belong to you_

**THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own XME or Boyz II Men


End file.
